codedheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire
England’s commonwealth fell apart in 3010 after its government demanded loyalty and money from its countries when a threat of war flickered too close for England’s liking. The other countries grew tired of England and its failing power in the world, none of them wanted to be part of such a cancerous country any longer. Scotland, Wales and northern Ireland were the first to leave the union leaving England with no sympath etic ally to come to their aid in their time of need. England was not prepared for what happened next, invading forces from all over western Europe attacked. Each and every one of them wanting a slice of England’s precious land, just to insult the British even further. The land became a bloody battlefield to defend their borders against the other European Invaders, the British were forced to surrender to give its people a slight chance of survival. To make matters worse when the British needed their government the most, it collapsed into nothing, leaving the British defenceless, landless and leaderless. These turns of events forced a regression within what was left of Britain, its people turning to the Monarchy for guidance. The king was once again the most powerful man within that pitiful country. The monarchy and its people steadily rebuilt itself to mimic its former glory, the king holding high hopes to one day the country would become an influential power in the world once again. 20 years later Verridian and Ashcroft came together to establish the most important company partnership in history, creating the now legendary project; “PROJECT//GEN”. Although their first attempts were horrific failures, the court case forced the project to go underground, hidden away from disapproving eyes, all its details wiped from the public domain. Ashcroft et al continued in their little hole free from fear as many other countries were too distracted with their own internal problems. 3064; Success. These super soldiers were quickly placed into position, in secret, to take down those who had taken their land and forced terrible conditions upon the British. England was quickly taken back, and bloodily. Yet no one dared to ask how or why, fearing they would gain the unwanted attention of the British, dreading that they too would disappear, just like the others. Even the other countries had not noticed the massacre that was happening within England; they had lost all communication with the outside world. The EU had its own problems with Eastern Europe; America was knee deep in a civil war and Asia was not concerned by the small far away country. For those who even did have concerns for what was happening in England, they truly believed England would stop when the Union Flag flew proudly once again. They were wrong.' Oh so wrong.' England wanted revenge, how dare the world undermine England’s authority, how dare they try humiliate its people. England and its army soon conquered western Europe, slowly crippling countries into submission with William and Sterling at the very centre of the crusade. Europe crumbled into nothing within in a d''' ecade, and still there was still no unified force against the immortal army as the whole world was still distracted by their own problems, no one was interested in helping each other and so they stayed silent against the growing beast. The British spread like wild fire across the world, creating the bloodiest crusade known to man. The creations of Ashcroft and Verridian were indestructible; or so it seemed. An alliance finally stood against the British but it was too late; the Empire had grown too big for a resistance to weakly stand before it. It wasn’t long before the British turned its attention to the Americans; hungry to devour the now war stricken superpower. ARC concentrated on invading America fully, expanding from the East (much like their ancestors did according to history). It didn’t take long to put the Americans on their back foot, still weak from their own civil war, they retreated to the Rockies in hope to keep a strong hold on their country from there. However Lady Luck smiled upon the Americans; Sterling’s boredom had gotten the better of him. The war was grounded to a halt upon the betrayal of young Verridian; ARC was falling apart and the British, who were tired of war, decided that they had enough. The world was almost theirs; that was enough for them. With power, there is always corruption soon to follow. It was only a matter of time before the empire crippled and sucked the life out of its ruling countries, working its people to the bone whilst those who lived within England grew wealthier and higher with each passing moment. The system was corrupt, and no one was there to stop it. No one dared speak out again, its corruption only grew and tortured the empire’s people. Until now, E.R.I.S is a force that the British should fear, uniting the people of the world against the tyranny of the Empire, to free its people and destroy the evil that the British holds. Will you fight to free the people, to bring a true peace to the world to rid the world of this tyranny? To save your people from the harm that the empire creates? Will you fight to stop the corruption within the Empire? Fight for freedom. : '''Fight for E.R.I.S. Or will you fight for the peace that is present is now? Will you fight against these terrorists; who will harm the people you love to overthrow the system that you know so well? Will you fight to keep what your family fought so hard for during the crusades? Fight for the law. : Fight for A.R.C : Category:History Category:Empire